The younglings trip to Coruscant
by hedwigs-pet-dalek
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin take the class of younglings on a trip into Coruscant.
1. Chapter 1

No idea where this came from. Anakin and Obi-Wan take the class of younglings on a trip into Coruscant. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Anakin headed towards the youngling class. He hurried down the stairs, leaping two at a time, and went through the doorway.

"Anakin! Late you are! Worried, the younglings were getting."

"Sorry Master Yoda." He paused. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Getting the bus ready, he is. Here an hour ago he was! When _you _should have got here!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. He looked over to the group of younglings, standing proudly with their tiny lightsabers clipped to their belts.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready for _ages_ they have been! Took _forev_-"

"Good!" Anakin gave a forced smile to Yoda, and led the younglings out to the bus.

---

"Anakin! What took-"

"Don't start Master."

The younglings giggled.

"Well- umm… everyone get on the bus!" Obi-Wan shouted. The younglings raced in, pushing and shoving for window seats.

"I hope you knew what you were doing when you agreed to this Master."

"It'll be alright Anakin! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Taking twenty five-year-olds on a trip into the murky depths of Coruscant? Everything! I can't _believe_ you're making me do this! They'll end up getting lost, kidnapped-"

"Who would want to kidnap one of this lot?" asked Obi-Wan, motioning towards the younglings, who had their faces pressed up against the windows.

"Oy! Stop licking the windows!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin ignored him, he was still continuing with his list.

"…killing each other, or blowing up the entire planet!"

"Calm down Anakin! If we lose one of them, then… I'm sure we'll find them."

"This trip is illegal! It's meant to be one adult to five children! I'm not going to assist in-"

"Calm _down_! Deep breaths, and get into the drivers seat. We only have this for seven hours, and by the time you've finished moaning it'll be next week!"

Anakin mutely nodded his head, walked round to the other side of the bus, and slumped down in the seat. Obi-Wan sat in the back, to stop the younglings from breaking the windows.

"Let's go!"

Anakin took a deep breath, and started the bus.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Kinda short, the next chapter should be longer. Hope you liked. Please review  


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I was going to get this up on Monday, but my computer decided to die. Typical.

And so the adventure continues. Star Wars belong to George Lucas, not to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round…"

"THE BUS DOESN'T HAVE WHEELS!" yelled Anakin. The younglings had been singing for the past twenty minuets, and they were getting louder and louder and louder…

"Calm down! Calm down!" screeched the younglings in unison, mimicking Obi-Wan, who had finally started thinking this wasn't such a good idea. They all broke into high-pitched laughter, causing Anakin to groan loudly.

"Obi-Wan, can't you shut them up?" he shouted.

"Anakin, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!" the younglings screeched again, rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Master Obi-Wan, I feel ill!"

"_Eww! _Don't throw up on me!"

"Master, are we there yet?"

"Master, I'm bored!"

"Master, where are we going?"

"Master, why does Rinna have Master Windu's lightsaber?"

"WHAT?" screeched Anakin. He turned in his seat, and sure enough, he saw Obi-Wan attempting to wrestle a purple lightsaber from a stubborn Adarian girl.

All was peaceful in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Yoda sat meditating, assisted by the gentle sounds of flowing water, and the calm, quiet atmosphere.

Suddenly, a shrill scream rang out along all the corridors of the Jedi temple, followed by the loud shout of "PURPLEY!"

Mace Windu burst into the room. Everyone stared at him. Yoda opened one eye.

"Name your lightsaber, you do?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin felt a major disturbance in the force.

"Master?"

"I felt it too."

"D'you think it was-"

"Yes."

"We should go back."

"No. We'll keep going. Master Windu will have to wait until we return."

"And Master, are you _sure_ you don't want to do something about that eye?"

"I'll be fine, Anakin."

Obi-Wan had managed to get the lightsaber back, causing a very large tantrum, and a very purple black eye.

On the plus side, the younglings seemed to have worn themselves out laughing at Obi-Wan's efforts, and were all lying down, seemingly dead.

"I hope we don't get a police speeder coming past, they'll think they've all been massacred." Obi-Wan commented, looking over the bodies spread all over the seats and floor. "By the way, Anakin, where _are_ we going?"

"Umm…" Anakin hadn't really thought about this. "You were the one who volunteered, you should have planned something."

"Well- I don't know."

"I'm hungry; we should go somewhere to eat."

Obi-Wan shook his head in despair. "You're _always_ hungry Anakin."

Anakin just shrugged, then turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Any ideas?"

"Watch where you're going!" Obi-Wan shouted, Anakin had almost driven into the speeder in front of them.

"Oops…" The driver turned around and started shouting things that made Obi-Wan hope the younglings where actually asleep.

"Why don't we go to Dex's Diner?" Obi-Wan finally spoke up. Anakin started making gagging noises.

"What?"

"Master, the last time we went there I was throwing up for a week afterwards."

"Well now you know not to have the nerfsteak, don't you?"

Anakin shook his head.

"I think it was what it was fried in."

Obi-Wan sighed, and sat back against his seat.

"Well, where do you suggest then?"

Anakin shrugged.

"Well I think we should go to Dex's then." said Obi-Wan, "It's not to expensive, there's lots of choice-"

"Master, it's all fried in Bantha pee."

"Most of the desserts aren't." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"And how are we going to explain that to Yoda? 'Master Kenobi, for lunch, what did the younglings have?'" Anakin said, mimicking Yoda's voice. "Are _you _going to be the one who says they had cake?"

"I don't see what's wrong with them having cake for lunch, it's not like they have it everyday."

"Cake?"

One of the bodies on the floor raised its head, its ears practically wagging.

"Master, did you say we were having _cake _for lunch?" he asked, face glowing.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a smug look.

"You can't back out of this now Anakin."

* * *

Please review - 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Proving I'm not dead:D

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"What's wrong with you today, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, as they headed towards Dex's Diner.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you never let me have cake for lunch. Ever."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"They're only children, Anakin. They deserve to have a bit of fun."

"And I didn't?"

"Well, seeing as you'd missed the first nine years of your training, I thought you needed to constantly focus on your work."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a funny look.

"What?"

"Master, I never focused on my work."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"True. You spent too much time spreading glue all over the toilet seats."

Anakin gave a guilty chuckle.

"Yeah… good times."

Obi-Wan shook his head in despair, and marched on ahead.

---

"Obi-Wan! These all yours?" shouted Dex, as he walked over to greet them

Anakin snorted.

Obi-Wan elbowed him.

"We volunteered to take Master Yoda's class on a trip." he informed Dex, while Anakin snickered.

"Well, they all look very well behaved!" boomed the huge alien. "I'll find ye a table!"

They followed Dex to a long table, and clambered into the seats.

"Now, what can I get ye?"

"CAKE!" roared all the younglings, and Anakin.

"Anakin!" said Obi-Wan, sharply.

"You denied me the right of having cake for lunch when I was a padawan, so I think I'm perfectly entitled to having some now." said Anakin, folding his arms.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"And for you, Obi-Wan?" asked a chuckling Dex.

"Bantha burger, please."

"Alrighty then!" Dex went back to his kitchen.

---

Before long, the cakes were set down on the table.

Everyone looked at them. Then, without warning, sticky crumbs started flying everywhere, as the younglings and Anakin all dove into the mounds of cakey goodness.

Obi-Wan looked disgusted.

"Wufomfer?" asked Anakin with his mouth full.

"Pardon?"

Anakin swallowed loudly.

"What's wrong Master?" he asked again, with a very innocent look.

Obi-Wan looked down at his steak, and flicked a few crumbs off it.

"Er… nothing."

Anakin shrugged, and shoved his hand back into one of the gooey piles.

_Force, what was I thinking?_ Thought Obi-Wan, as he looked around the table.

Everyone other than him had chocolaty and jammy smears all over their faces.

But he smiled at their overjoyed faces. He was sure he could explain this to Yoda.

---

If only he knew what terror he had unleashed…

* * *

Thanks for reading ;) Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I promised to have another chapter of AitRA up soonish- and I am working on it, promise. I thank all you lovely people who took time to review. It may not seem like it, but I am appreciative.

But I have just had a whole pile of exams, coursework deadlines, and general stess, since the summer, and I'm not used to it. I will get used to it, but the first half term has had me ripping my hair out.

So I decided on writing up some comedy, to make me feel happier. Yes, it may not be terribly funny (in fact, to me, it seems like a bizarre mix of dry sarcasm and ridiculous slapstick... which doesn't make good humour)

But I like... er... (writing? typing?) it. I find it easier.

Soooo... enjoy this lovely (rather short) chapter.

And yes, yes... fairly obviously (I would hope) Star Wars is not my creation.**  
**

**Chapter 4.**

Obi-Wan sat at the deserted table, finishing off his bantha burger and pretending he couldn't hear the noise that was deafening everyone else in the diner.

"Conga, conga, conGA! Conga, conga, conGA!"

The younglings had succeeded in covering the diner, and many of it customers, in sticky crumbs, and had now started a conga line, with Anakin at the lead.

Every face in the line was a picture of sheer joy, and Obi-Wan didn't want to spoil their fun. Or, maybe, he didn't want to have to stop them, and was leaving it to Dex.

Dex wasn't doing a very good job of preventing his diner from being mutilated.

In fact, he seemed unaware of his patrons' discomfort, and was clapping his four giant hands together, booming with laughter.

However, fifteen minutes later, when the younglings had started, quite literally, bouncing off the walls, Obi-Wan decided it was time to step in.

"Excuse me, please!" He called. Quite obviously, it made no difference. Frowning his best Jedi frown, he stepped in front of Anakin.

"STOP!" He bellowed.

The line stopped. The younglings crashed. Quite quickly, a large pile of sticky, laughing children formed in the middle of the diner, with Anakin at the bottom.

"Mfffter." Anakin tried to call, with his face squished against the floor; "Mfffter, fr fshin mf."

"Sorry Anakin, I didn't quite get that." Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "But if you said, 'Please can I get the younglings cleaned up, and then can I drive the bus and never eat cake again', then most certainly."

If looks could kill, and if Anakin could actually have made eye contact with Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan would be very dead by now.

As Obi-Wan was not dead, he managed to get all the younglings off of Anakin. Yes, they were still giggling, hiccupping, and very _very _messy, but they seemed perfectly healthy after their pile-up. Well, there seemed to be no broken bones, at least.

Unfortunately, the same could _not _be said for Anakin.

He stood up, cast the evil eyebrow look he was so very famous for at everyone, and brushed himself down.

"I blame you, Master." He grumbled. "This was your idea."

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Shall we, er, get back on the bus then?" he suggested. "Oh, and I'm very sorry, Dex, I'm sure I'll be able to sell something from the temple to pay for the damages-"

Dex, who seemed to have recovered from his hysterical laughter, shook his head and waved his giant hands.

"No worries Obi-Wan, but if you bring them back, you won't be so welcome next time!" And he went back into his kitchen, chuckling. Obi-Wan shook his head.

They all managed to get back into the bus relatively painlessly, when Obi-Wan thought it would be best to do a head-count.

"Master, do you even know how many we set out with?" Anakin asked, uncertainly. Obi-Wan frowned at him.

"Of course I do! Just because you forget everything five seconds after it's told to you…"

Anakin sighed angrily as Obi-Wan strode to the back of the bus. When he came back, he didn't seem too happy.

"Anakin," he said, worriedly, "I think we lost one."

The horn beeped loudly as Anakin hit his head against the steering wheel.

---

Tada. There it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it probably only took up about twelve seconds of your time.

I'm in a sarcastic rambling mood today.

Please review, it makes me grin like a hamster.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is certainly random.

Why yes I _am _updating the fanfic that is nowhere near as well read as my other, while the other is hanging on a cliffhanger.

But I haven't updated this one in so long, and the chapter I am currently writing of AitRA is not the chirpiest of chaps. I felt like writing some good ol' slapstick.

(By the way, that other chapter _is _finished, I am just really mean and am not going to put it up until wednesday.)

PS I am only assuming people who read this read my other fanfic. If not, I am probably just rambling inanely. Please forgive me.

--

**Chapter 5**

"I knew this would happen!"

"Anakin, calm down-"

"I told you."

"Yes-"

"You didn't listen."

"No-"

"And you know it'll be me that Master Yoda blames."

"No, I'm sure he'll be very understanding."

Anakin gave him a funny look.

"Master, you LOST a YOUNGLING! Master Yoda is going to KILL us!"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No he won't. Revenge is not the Jedi way."

Anakin gave him a funny look.

"Alright, the only reason he won't kill us is because he is a Jedi. But my point still stands."

"What point?"

Anakin shrugged. He was now confused, so he forgot about being angry. Obi-Wan took advantage of the situation.

"Okay, Anakin. You've been driving this bus in a loop around that lamp post for half an hour now. Shouldn't we be looking for the missing youngling?"

Obi-Wan flinched as Anakin turned to look at him. He looked quite deranged with a red face, wide eyes and hair full of cake. It was scary.

"Um, Anakin?"

"Alright." Anakin straightened up, brushed the cake from his hair, and closed his eyes.

"We need to think about this logically. If you were a runaway youngling, where would you go?"

Obi-Wan sat thoughtfully for a minute.

"Well, you used to always go gambling. You got through about twenty lightsabers; took me ages to work out where they were going."

"Okay." Anakin nodded. "To the casino!"

Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed Anakin brighten up.

"No, Anakin."

"B-but!"

"I don't think the fugitive will be there. And don't think I don't know why you're happy about that idea."

"But Master!"

"Gambling is not the Jedi way, Anakin."

Anakin scowled.

"Just wait 'till I get on the council…"

--

"So, tell me again, Master. What made you think that it would possibly be _here_?"

Obi-Wan looked around the museum fondly.

"Whenever I escaped from Qui-Gon, this is where I came."

Anakin pulled a pained expression.

"But Master, I hardly think that it's normal of most younglings to come here."

Obi-Wan looked a little hurt.

"What makes you say that?"

Anakin sighed heavily, then proceeded to drag him out by the arm.

"We're going back to the bus."

--

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood outside the museum, looking extremely confused.

"Anakin, are you sure you parked it here?"

Anakin nodded.

"Pretty sure."

"Well it's not here now."

"No."

They both scanned the surrounding area, when Anakin suddenly shrieked in panic.

"Over there, Master!"

Obi-Wan looked in horror in the direction Anakin's finger was pointing.

"Grab that speeder, quick!"

_End Chapter Five_

--

Who knew Anakin had a gambling habit in his youth?


End file.
